Songs In My Head The Playlist Project
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: You know the deal. Put it on play. Pick ten and write. Not loyal in these drabbles - S/U and Mc/U. Plus a few of the usual suspects featured and mentioned.


A/N – I couldn't resist. Procrastination is a disease. My case is beyond professional help. It is harder than you think. It really flowed at first then things got hard. I refuse to read through because I will tweak. So enjoy mistakes and all.

_Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_Write something inspired by each song. You only have the song length. No pre –planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either. _

_Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist_

**Accidental Babies - Damian Rice**

It was a secret. One that not even Gaila had known. It had been a quiet night on campus. Jim and Gail had wandered off to worship one another's bodies. Leonard had an ancient bottle of bourbon and an infectious smile. The first glass found them laughing. The second had her snuggled closely to his chest as their bodies sunk into the futon in the room he shared with Jim. When Leonard's lips met Nyota's skin at the base of her collar bone, she blamed it all on the third glass. Even as she fisted her hands in his Ole Miss t-shirt and raised it over his head. It was the alcohol. Not because his heart beat a little faster when her fingertips ran across the bare skin of his chest. That was the first night. A moment in a series of many where Nyota shared not only the light in her eyes but the fire in her belly with Leonard…

Then enters _Spock_…

He noticed the way a certain instructor's eyes lingered on her longer than necessary; the quirks of the man's brows and a ghost of a smile that rested peacefully on his lips in her presence. Leonard heightened his insults. Subjecting her to the dirtiest words he knew, accusing her of resting on her back for stellar grades she received. She cried and it tore him apart. He knew it was a lie. It made him feel better – he couldn't face her choosing him – instead of – them.

There are times their eyes meet across the bridge that Nyota's sure gives them both away. She misses the way his skin smells. His taste when he finally spills over the edge of the cliff into the valley of pleasure. The way he's not afraid of her. She collapses when he draws out the word darling just for her. A piece of her knows it's a mistake to continue with one man, constantly hiding memories of another behind the walls of her mind. Words have been said that cannot be taken back. Promises have been made.

It's late. The other one – the one who holds her late at night is on the bridge. Leonard McCoy stands in front of her door, bottle in hand, and hope in his heart. When the doors slide open granting him access, it won't be like the first night. One glass will be enough to crack the resolve of Nyota Uhura.

**Raining In Baltimore - The Counting Crows**

James Kirk is five years old when the big top circus comes to town the first time. His eyes are huge, watching the different animals. A few Terran species and the others intergalactic varieties in a mirage of colors and shapes, all have his attention. He packs his bag when he gets home. The one his grandmother gave him with a square yellow sponge on front. He's sitting on the bench at the transport station when his mother finds him. Waiting for something, a chance, or an opportunity for something more; anything has got to be better than here. He cries when she scoops him up and carries him home.

It's been years since Sam ran away when they clear the field that was once part of the old Kirk family farm. The perimeter is marked and his mind races, wondering what will be there. A new school or research facility the possibilities are unlimited. It's when he sees the Federation signs and symbols on everything that his heart leaps. When he watches the first piece of metal that will form the frame of Starfleet's prized vessel he feels like that five year old kid who wants to run away for a life of adventure. Jim doesn't pack his bag right away. Instead he waits for a sign. It comes in the form of a challenge. A man who dares him to do better than, the shadow he's lived most his life in. It's exactly what he needs.

This time his bag is packed and no one is there to stop him.

**You'll Never Find (A Better Woman) - Teedra Moses**

Nyota's grandmother was full of wisdom. She never doubted the older woman's advice. _Never let them see your weaknesses. _That's what she had said. So when Commander Spock suggested a cooling off period, Nyota nodded graciously, agreed, and walked away with her head held high. She cried herself to sleep every night for two months, but when the morning came, she was the picture of perfection. Uniform, pressed and in order, as it hugged each and every curve of her body. She switched her hairstyle up, opting to allow her hair to hang freely in the back while remaining pulled up and out of her face in front. The gait of her walk changed. There was an extra switch in her hips. She picked her feet up higher as she strutted down the corridors.

The changes were noticed. Nyota soon found that she was the center of attention in the rec room and dining hall. There was no shortage of suitors to carry a tray or offer a shoulder massage to work away the tension of the day. It felt good. To hear words of affection and not just have to know because what she had thought was a given turned out to need some time off.

She had always been a confident woman but reassurance was a beautiful thing. It made her stick her chest out like a proud peacock. Her smile grew larger. Her laugh became louder. She should thank him. This was something she needed.

It had been exactly three months, one week, four days, six hours, twenty – five minutes, and fifteen seconds since the suggestion to 'cool off'. They were both on the lift, en route to the bridge, when the ship's first officer, stepped forward, pausing their ascent, and turned to face her.

"I was sadly mistaken lieutenant."

An impish smile lit Nyota's face, "You'll never find a better woman or a bigger fool."

They wasted no time in becoming reacquainted with each other's lips.

**Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N Roses**

They were too old for this mess. Decorated Starfleet officers did not engage in bar room brawls – well most of them didn't unless their captain was one James Tiberius Kirk. Since that was the case anything involving debauchery and chaos was possible.

Chairs were crashing over heads and stale beer was stinging their eyes like mace. As usual Jim had offended a group of off - worlders who were not opposed to settling differences by acts of violence.

McCoy had already spit, "I'm a doctor not a god forsaken MMA fighter," as he dodged the fist attempting to connect with the side of his face. Unfortunately he fell right into a foot that was going up for a kick instead.

Spock had proved more than helpful during the battle. There was no counter for that nerve pinch thing he could do. He didn't like to be touched, so he took the role of aggressor instead of defender. The attackers left him alone.

Once again Jim was getting his ass kicked.

Scotty had gone for reinforcements, returning with Sulu, Uhura, and a half sleep Cupcake.

"A chick, you brought a chick to a bar fight?" One of the attackers asked before her knee connected with his groin and a pitcher of beer broke over his head.

"I'm that chick, bitch!!!!!!!" She yelled before throwing a broken bar stool in Cupcake's direction so he could play a little t-ball with his new friend's head.

Thirty minutes later, the fight was over. The offenders were now friends and one very angry bar owner was lodging curses against Starfleet and its overly aggressive members.

**One Time - Justin Bieber**

"What in the name of all that is holy is this playing?" Dr. McCoy paused and looked around his quarters. His daughter Joanna was visiting for aboard for a few weeks and in typical preteen fashion, all the lights were on, and music was blaring from the speakers of the console on his desk. He wanted to hate the song. Complain about how children wouldn't know good music if it bit them in the ass. He couldn't. The doctor's shoulders began to sway. He held one finger in the air as he danced around.

The words were easy. McCoy began to sing along.

_Me plus you…_

_Me plus you…_

McCoy didn't see Joanna or a certain Communications officer enter. They both giggled in response to the sight of the ship's doctor trying to do a cross between a two step and what had to be a skateboarding move.

It was beyond cute and soon the man had two dance partners. The youngest one caught the hint and left the floor. Watching as her father attempted to make a move.

**Celibacy Blues - Jill Scott**

_I can do this._

Those words became Nyota Uhura's mantra. If she wanted to excel some things would have to suffer, mainly her social life. She watched as Gaila entertained cadet after cadet. She was envious.

Things got really bad when her eyes settled on Jim Kirk's lips. They're really red she thought. Like a cherry. I wonder if they taste like cherries. He keeps licking them. Are they soft? Can he kiss? She bolted from the table before her private thoughts became public knowledge.

She was on the fourth stylus in two weeks, because especially during Vulcan II, there was a certain need to chew instead of uttering you are the god of Vulcan hotness and the subject of my intensely pornographic daydreams to her professor.

Maybe things would be better when Nyota got back to an empty dorm room and scratched the itch threatening to drive her to the brink of insanity. She was still thinking about naked meditation with a very tall, lean, and stoic subject when her PADD and books fell to the ground. When his hand brushed hers as they worked to gather her things, the tinge of green at the points of his ears were a clear indicator that some ideas were no longer hidden.

**Playing Possum – Maxwell **

There were times when Nyota was sure Spock was about to crack. She'd watch him from her desk in the corner of his office. He would look so thoughtful and hopeful. Then the mask would return. His shoulders would square and it would be back to business as usual.

One day it rained. She managed to find shelter under a broken umbrella with the thorn in her side Jim Kirk. Today he had been normal. When their eyes met, she saw him, and the seed for future respect was planted. Across the street Nyota saw Spock watching, something like disappoint lighting his face. In spite of the downpour she left the safety of the umbrella and walked to where he stood. Watching as his features softened.

"Just say it."

Spock didn't say a word, instead he took her hand and that told her all she needed to know.

**I Wish That It Would Rain – Mayer Hawthorne**

What was it about break ups, sad songs, rain, and ice cream?

The three women listened to the clack of their spoons and dug into the pint of ice cream on the table. Christine sniffled first.

"Don't do it Chris." Nyota rebuked.

Janice wiped the solitary on an escape route down her cheek.

"Not you too." Nyota's voice cracked and finally she sobbed.

Chunky monkey was empty. There were balled up Kleenex on the floor of Dr. McCoy's office.

"I just don't understand it. How Kelly could chose 'me' over Dylan or Brandon. It's Dylan and Brandon. You pick both and let the free love begin. You don't say you chose me."

"Amen." Christine and Nyota said in unison before breaking the seal on the Cherry Garcia.

**Distance and Time – Nyota Uhura**

Love never dies. When you have a general life expectancy of two hundred years plus that makes living without the one who stole your heart a massive burden. Spock Prime could still remember her eyes, the twinkle when she discovered a foreign sound across the vast darkness of space. She was a researcher at heart. It was the same way behind closed doors. His Uhura's eyes would sparkle with amusement as she unearthed the small spaces of skin that proved to be ticklish.

He was her subject.

Distance proved to be the first assailant in the war to separate them.

Then it was time, finally taking her after many years of happiness.

He watched now as a different and younger version of his self found the joy that the love a beautiful woman could bring to your life.

**The Point of It All – Anthony Hamilton**

Day one it was a delicate purple calla lily in her chair on the bridge.

Nyota shot her eyes in Sulu's direction. "I have nothing to say."

Spock muttered a quick fascinating before shutting his mouth in response to her death glare.

Day two found a slice of caramel drenched cheesecake being added to her tray in the mess. "Compliments of the chef," was all Ensign Morgan said as he attended to the next officer in line.

Day three she hoped for a new pair of boots. Obviously this secret admirer knew her. Calla Lilies were her favorite. Cheesecake with caramel glaze was the perfect PMS week comfort food. Instead the door to her quarters opened and she nearly tripped on a book of sonnets by Shakespeare outside of her door.

"I don't know who it is, but stop. It's not April, enough of the foolishness." She pointed at Spock, "If you even so much as begin to form the word fascinating, I will mess up your hair."

An anonymous message popped into her inbox.

_My day seems long whenever we're apart…_

_It's like someone has stole away my heart…_

_The point of it all is I love you…_

She clicked the message off her screen and continued with her day.

The tune from the song containing the lyrics of the mysterious message had lingered in her head all day. She entered her quarters in a mood laced with nostalgia and romance. The very tune that had haunted her all day was playing and there stood a non grumpy, freshly shaven, Dr. McCoy holding a beautiful bouquet of purple lilies.

"Please tell me you have cheesecake too."


End file.
